Forum:2013-11-25 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Well, whoever it was that said Martellus lost all his Sparkhounds called it. I don't think Bohrlaikha is going to react well to Martellus' "Kill Wulfenbach" order. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 05:32, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Now I am wondering, "Who is that masked man feeding the Great Sky Wurm? Could it be Higgs? He and Zeetha did escape from Mechanicsburg before it was engulfed by whatever the Black Level Item did, and Higgs as a proven record of dealing wtih largish monsters very handily. If it is Higgs, why is he wearing that mask? Or is this a new minion that Gil as somehow acquired from the Polar Lords? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:12, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :: The build doesn't look right for Higgs (although it is hard to tell with small figures) and I wouldn't expect Higgs to have his face covered. Argadi (talk) 11:32, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I am in complete agreement with you, Argadi. Everything you said in this post reflects what I have been thinking exactly. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:11, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Damn the double post! I think it is time for the Professors to hit us with another prose volume of the Girl Genius Saga. What do ya'll think? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:17, November 25, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry, relatively new to Girl Genius, "prose volume?" 06:50, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::They've produced three novels from this same story. The novels are just close enough for a reader to recognize what is going on, but they have enough new revelations to make them worth reading. So far, I have enjoyed the prose version of the story as much as I have the illustrated version. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 07:05, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Is the third prose novel out? Last I heard Kaja was proof-reading it. Looking forward to it; I listen to the audio versions at work, and force my daughter to listen to it in the car. (She likes Krosp, but is getting confused by the whole Agatha/Anevka/multiple Lucrezias thing.) johnwillo (talk) 17:21, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh those things!! Yes, I love them!!!! Been biting my nails waiting for it to come out. Wonder how far it will cover. 19:27, November 25, 2013 (UTC) It occurs to me that Tweedle's motivation throughout all of this is basically kill Gill and become the Storm King, but if he dies, he loses that legitimacy. So what would he do if he was brought back? What he had spent his entire life working towards would be lost, and when he learns that Tarvek, the only other candidate, is stuck in time and is giving Agatha 2.5 years to figure out a cure... I should add that I do not think Gil would rat out Tarvek, if not because of friendship and Agatha, then because Tarvek is smarter and willing to deal. 19:27, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Were Tweedle brought back to life and no one important knew about it--allow me to rephrase that--if no one of any importance and who Tweedle could not kill knew about his resurrection, he would calmly proceed to lay claim to the Lightning Throne. There may well be honor among thieves, but there is absolutely none among politicians like Tweedle. So, Tweedle would only consider his alleged legitimacy to be in question if some person or persons of substance and who were well out of his reach knew that he had been resurrected. Tweedle is obtuse and obstreperous, but he is far from stupid. He knows that he is in a nest of snakes and is doing his best to kill them before they kill him. So any putative accuser would have to be beyond his reach and we already know that family matters little to Tweedle. :Tarvek, technically, has already been dead and resurrected, but it remains to be seen if the witnesses would denounce him to the Fifty Families. We must remember that there were far more than just Agatha and Gil involved in that not-so-minor affair. There was a double handful of people, including several who might be wiling to betray Tarvek for the right inducements. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:11, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Tarvek and Tweedle, I am sure, have both learned from Klaus that sufficient force can overcome any quibbles about legitimacy to rule. And they are both forceful people (in their own ways: Tweedle by personal strength and skill and planning, Tarvek by alliances, preparing, and conniving). NathanTheRammer (talk) 17:35, November 26, 2013 (UTC)